The present invention relates generally to wiping substrates, and in particular to wiping substrates that change from a substantially planar configuration to a three-dimensional configuration upon wetting.
Wet wipes are used for various applications such as cleaning the body or cleaning surfaces. While wet wipes are very effective, selling them to consumers in a wetted state means that costs for transporting the wetting solution is passed onto the consumer. In times of increased awareness of energy costs, it is desirable to sell wipers in a dry state, and let the consumer add water or a desired solution to the wet wipe just prior to use. This is done in the prior art with facial cleansing cloths and the like.
The prior art cloths are generally planar in configuration, and sold in a folded form.
The consumer unfolds the cloths and wets them prior to use. If a consumer should choose to use one of the prior art cloths for cleaning skin or other surfaces that are unclean due to particulate matter, he or she will find that a planar cloth does not as easily pick up the particulate matter as a cloth towels with a textured surface. Thus, there is a need for a wiping substrate that is not only cost effective to transport, but is capable of picking up particulate matter more effectively than a wiper with a planar configuration.